


After The Game

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Clothes Ripping, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cockblocking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Erotica, Father/Son Incest, Football, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Incest, Incest Kink, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, No Mercy, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Public Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Soccer, Spanking, Spitroasting, Sports, Stomach Bulge, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Tongue Fucking, Twink, Twinks, Underage Sex, brutal sex, pounding, shower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Romeo Beckham goes to see his father after a game and finds him mid-shower. A little teasing about the team and what has gone on in there before soon gets him pinned to the wall.
Relationships: Cruz Beckham/David Beckham, Cruz Beckham/David Beckham/Romeo Beckham, David Beckham/Romeo Beckham, Romeo Beckham/Cruz Beckham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	After The Game

Seeing his father back on the field, had eighteen-year-old Romeo Beckham grinning. His father truly was one of the best when it came to real football, and anyone who doubted it needed to get their eyes checked. Something he had told numerous people over the years. There were few names as synonyms with football as David Beckham for a reason, and Romeo - along with the whole Beckham family - were proud of it.

Even if he wasn’t, seeing the grin on his father’s face as he played, made watching his matches worth every second.

He was seated next to his little brother Cruz, who was on his feet shouting at the other team to get their head in the game. Anyone who wasn’t paying much attention would be confused that Cruz would root against his dad. Romeo knew that they both just wanted to see David have a bit of a challenge. This team was a push over. Romeo chuckled when Cruz screamed at the other team - David had effortlessly pushed through their measly defences and kicked another goal, then turned to the cheering crowd with a cocky grin.

That was the last goal needed. The players shook hands then started off to the locker rooms to wash up and change clothes. It was a quick game, nobody had gotten too dirty during it except for David, who put in most of the work.

With Cruz lost in his chanting, Romeo snuck away from the bleachers and headed downstairs. Planning on meeting his father by the locker rooms since the game was over. He faced no real security interruption on his way, since most people were aware of who he was and the ones who didn’t, quickly saw the Beckham’s private VIP passes on him and allowed him through.

By the time Romeo got down there a good portion of the team had washed up and either walked past him on the way in or stood around drying off. Some were still wrapped in towels, others letting everything hang. Some very deservingly letting their massive schlongs flap around.

“Romeo, oh Romeo!” One of them cheered upon seeing the boy. Romeo turned to look at the man and bit his lower lip hard, admiring that chiselled body and low hanging cock. The man knew that look well and gave the younger bloke a wink. “Considered my offer to join us in the showers?”

“Mate,” Another teammate whacked his arm. “Still just a kid!”

“He’s eighteen now, he’s a big boy…” The man chuckled, winking at Romeo again. “And you know I won’t do anything, Daddy David made it clear when he found Brooklyn sleeping with one of the newbies…”

“Maybe another time!” Romeo grinned at him, lust stirring in his chest. But it was for another. “Dad in the showers?”

The team murmured a collective yes, then returned to drying up. They moved faster now, confusing the boy as it seemed like they wanted to clear out faster the moment he asked where his dad was. He watched some leave still pulling on their shirts, and others who were still dripping wet getting their gear on. The man who’d asked him to join placed a hand on his shoulder, looked like he was about to say something, then sighed and headed out with the rest of the team.

“... weird, but okay…” Romeo shrugged, walking through the change rooms. He’d left his phone sitting in David’s open locker atop his jockstrap and cup. Fighting the urge to give it a good whiff when the scent flew towards him from the jockstrap. The showers were running, and he could hear a slight hiss from inside. “Dad?”

“Romeo? That you?” David called out, something hidden within his voice.

“Yeah. Cruz is still up shoutin’ at those pissants. Wankers,” Romeo giggled, leaning on the doorframe. The hissing faded now David knew he was there. Must have been washing a cut or something. “You’re almost ready to go, yeah?”

“Uh not quite, bud… why don’t you go wait outside and I’ll come meet up with you when I’m done in here…” The man responded, hissing a little.

Romeo groaned. He didn’t want to go wait around with Cruz. The thought of stripping and barging in crossed his mind. “Dad, if you’re just having a wank you can say it! I know Mum’s been too busy to put out much, and you’re a guy…”

“Romeo…” David sighed.

“Oh and,” Romeo lifted his shirt over his smooth olive chest, flexing his toned six-pack. A hand glazed over his pecs and dark pink nipples. As he fingered his shorts and the tight boxer briefs he’d thrown on last night, Romeo chuckled. “One of your mates tried getting my ass again. Really wants me to shower with ‘em all. Makes me think Brooklyn wasn’t jokin’ about getting gangbanged by you lot,”

“Romeo!” David snapped, a firmness in his voice. Always so angry when that joke came up. The tall, handsome man with a shredded body was about to turn off the water when he turned to the side. He flinched upon seeing his tanned, naked son standing there playing with his blond hair eyeing off his naked body. Neither felt the need to cover themselves particularly, being open about nudity at home and in the locker room. Still the twink’s eyes feasting on him made David’s rock hard python throb. “I told you… to go wait with your brother.”

“Oh come on, I’m an adult now. Tell me the truth, did it happen?” Romeo pushed. He walked closer until the wide showerhead above David hit him too. Letting the water caress his naked, beautiful body and trickle off his dick.

“No.” David said firmly. He turned back to face the wall and wash his body. It was too obvious that he’d been jerking off, Romeo could tell by the soap around his dad’s dick and the fact his hand couldn’t keep from brushing against it.

“Uh huh, there is a but there… Isn’t there, Daddy?” Romeo almost purred as he moved in closer. Reaching out to grab the soap, his arm grazing his father’s skin.

David growled. His body twitched but he held something back. “I’ve told you no a thousand times, Romeo. Enough!”

“Maybe the Beckham who got fucked was you… Brooklyn involved in fucking ya” Romeo teased, soaping up his young twink body. Knowing his father was spying on it.

Again his father twitched. Romeo moved slowly closer to him, trying to tempt his father into crossing that line with him, as he’d done with Brooklyn all those years ago. David’s hands were rough as they rubbed all over his nakedness. His dick was throbbing with anger, clearly in much more need than David was giving to it. “Romeo…. I said… enough! Wash up, then get out!”

“Oooh, I’m correct aren’t I, dad? Brooklyn fucked you… your first born fucked his daddy's ass in front of his teammates…” Romeo grinned.

“ENOUGH!” David snapped. 

Romeo let out a shocked grunt when his slim naked body was swiftly pinned up against the wall. 

He’d expected his dad to go for the hair, pull him down and literally shut him up with that massive thing between his legs. More than expected; He’d craved it! Instead his chest was pressed to the cool tiles and David was behind him with a hand wrapped around it’s base. Pushing its tip between his toned, flexing cheeks without any warning. The boy could see his dad’s arms flex and his abs tightening up, before David used all the force he could muster up, putting every ounce of strength into it, when he thrust his hips forward and forcefully impaled Romeo on the full length of his dick. That cock was like an axe effortlessly splitting a tree in half. Only instead of the tree crashing to the ground with a thud, it was Romeo being pushed hard into the wall and screaming as his dad slammed that cock deep inside him.

“Is this what you wanted Romeo?” David growled. “Is it son?”

“AGHHHHH! HOLYSHIT!” Romeo screamed, feeling his ass would never be tight again. The walls tried to close up, but David’s thickness made that impossible. “UUUUNGH…! DAAAAAAAD! Fucking he-hell! Ow!! Ngh… p-pull it out, please, i-it’s fucking too big! I was just teasing!!!”

“Oh, but you wanted to know what happened to Brooklyn. Didn’t you Romeo?!” David hissed, resting one hand on the shower wall to stablise himself as he began fucking his eighteen-year-old son. Using a forceful thickness known to his wife and oldest son almost exclusively. Outside of a few team bonding sessions.

Romeo grit his teeth and hissed as David dug deep. Drilling his teenage ass with that monster, and offering up no mercy as he rocked back and forth from balls to tip. Shoving it so deep the boy could feel it bulging out in his stomach and bump into the wall he was pressed against. David paid no mind as he kept fucking Romeo. Pounding his son at full force, making sure he knew where teasing got him and that this was brought on by himself. Romeo was warned, after all. 

Screaming, his toes and fingers curled. Romeo’s blond locks stuck to the wall and fell over his eyes as David fucked him. “UNGHF! Fu-Fuck, daddy I’m sorry!!!”

“Brooklyn wishes he could fuck me, boy. Like you are going to be from now, he is Daddy’s fuck toy…” David growled, slamming in to seal his point.

“N-no! It hurts!” Romeo flexed tighter around his father, hissing. The cock always looked big, but inside it felt like it had grown twice its size. Yet his own cock, swinging between his legs as the two bodies slammed into each other, had yet to go down in spite of Romeo’s protest.

“Mmm, this is what happens when you play with big boys Romeo… you have seen the cocks around here and yet you continue to tease and torture them with your twink little body. You like their attention, don’t you son?” David hissed into his middle son’s ear.

Romeo bit his lip. Left with no option but to whimper and nod. “M-mm!”

“Such a slut, just like your mother…” David growled, continuing to fuck the blonde eighteen-year-old hard. Knowing that his son was grinding and humping the shower wall. “Maybe that’s why you bring up that gangbang joke so often, you’re fucking jealous. You wish me and my team would destroy your hole. Am I right, son?”

“N-no, daddy!” Romeo whimpered, pushing his ass back a little when David was slamming in. Getting fucked back into the wall with a loud yelp. “Ungh! Fuck, daddy, it’s too fucking big! Please!”

“Don’t lie to me, boy. Tell me what my little slut of a son wants…” David hissed, continuing to fuck without any form of mercy. Romeo should have known better than to interrupt him after a match when his body was on full alert and he needed to release his energy.

“Da-Daddy to go gentle!” Romeo begged of him in a futile effort.

Snorting, David showed Romeo what he could really do. One hand took hold of Romeo’s silky blond hair and gave it a rough tug before his dick slammed deep into the boy’s guts. Rearranging them with each thrust of his monstrous cock, with its size combined with its force turning Romeo’s brains to mush. Tugging harder on the boy’s hair and grunting like an animal into his ear, David fucked Romeo into the wall with all he had. Even when out on the field his muscles were never this flexed. He didn’t use this intense power on anything but destroying his eighteen-year-old son’s ass.

Romeo was screaming again, forgetting his ability to speak. Reduced to girly cries and squeaks while his father abused his round ass, fucking them right from his lips. It was impossible to hold back on either side of this intense pounding. They’d have stunk up the showers if it wasn’t for the water washing the sweat off their impeccable bodies. Romeo was thankful for the soap and water as an endless supply of warm lube, too, allowing his dad to easily glide in and out of his ass rather than shoving that thing in dry.

David widened his stance and leaned over his son, while pushing Romeo’s face firmly into the wall. Gaining leverage to pound Romeo with incredible speed and force. Making his boy scream with each inch pushed into his amazing ass. 

“D-DAD!” Romeo cried out, humping against the shower wall harder as his mind went blank and the pure pleasure of having his ass destroyed by his father getting to him.

“SHUT UP AND TAKE IT, YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU’RE A SLUT LIKE YOUR MOTHER!” David roared like a beast, hammering Romeo against the tiles relentlessly. He was turned on by the screams and cries, but felt content with the knowledge that as Romeo struggled, he was loving getting railed so hard by his own father. “FLEX YOUR SLUT HOLE! You need a lot of fucking training, boy! Even if you’re fucking boy pussy is a tight as your mother used to be!”

“Mmmmph! Ha…” Romeo tried to pant something out, but his voice was all but lost to him.

“What!” David pulled him back by the hair. Slamming down to the root and holding it in the boy, grinding hard to move around inside Romeo. “Say it boy…”

“H...h...ha-harder… PLEASE, daddy, harder!” Romeo begged like a purebred slut for cock.

“Damn fucking right, boy! Beg for your father’s cock.” David growled, grabbing his son’s lithe hips and beginning to pound away harder. Giving his born to be a slut son the fucking he wanted.

“AAAAAGH!!! T-THERE! RIGHT FUCKING THERE!” Romeo felt David’s cock hitting the spot that made his body shake in true, unbridled pleasure each time his dad thrust in.

“Fuck Ro, did you want to scream louder? I think there are some fans in London that didn’t hear you.” A voice called out cockily.

A voice David and Romeo knew.

The voice of the youngest Beckham boy, fifteen-year-old Cruz.

David slowly eased back from Romeo, sliding his cock out inch by inch to show Cruz exactly why Romeo was screaming so loud. The cocky look on Cruz’ face faltered hard seeing every inch of that raw, glistening cock swing between his father’s legs. David’s voice was breathless upon addressing his youngest son. “What are you doing here, boy? I’m busy.”

“Yeah, fucking Romeo!” Cruz chuckled, trying to act cockily as he stood there in his clothes just outside of the water’s spray. “Not that it's hard to do that… you’re probably one of like the last guys to do so!”

“Fu-fuck you…” Romeo lost his footing and slipped down, slumped against the wall. “Twerp…”

“Not wrong though, slut…” Cruz grinned. “You have been jerking it to dad’s supposed leaks for months! You keep forgetting to clear your history, dork.”

“And you sniff Mum’s panties, twat!” Romeo bit back.

“ENOUGH! One more word and I’m kicking you both out of here naked!” David commanded them. It succeeded as both sons gulped, shutting their mouths. “Cruz, lose your fucking clothes. Romeo, lick it clean.”

Cruz simply nodded, knowing not to try his dad’s patience. Instead he began stripping under his father’s watch.

The boy started by kicking off his shoes and socks, before fingering off his shorts to reveal his toned thighs. He wore a pair of black Versace boxer briefs. Their waistband had a golden pattern signifying their expense. David raised an eyebrow. He didn’t buy him those. Nevertheless, he watched Cruz yank off his top. With a broader body and thicker muscles than Romeo, David knew which one he was going to be fucking more often, and which would try challanging him for the rights to top.

“I didn’t buy you those,” David said, looking down. “Come here, boy.”

“Mhm you didn’t. Mother did.” Cruz admitted, with a slight smirk as he moved closer to his father. “Don’t you like them, father?”

David walked slowly around his son, taking in the details. Romeo had the bigger butt, while Cruz kept his body tight and toned like his own and Brooklyn’s. A nice, bigger bulge in the front, too. He was bigger than his big brother. That impressed him. “You’re bigger than Romeo… make sure to remind him of it when I’m not around. Don’t let him tell you what to do, right, boy? The bigger, the better.”

“Yessir,” Cruz smirked in Romeo’s direction. The jealousy on his big brother’s face was amazing.

“But…” In one swift movement, Cruz’s expensive underwear were torn to shreds. “No more of those. Ah, ah! Don’t argue boy. Be lucky you’re not going to wear straps 24/7 now, like Romeo is… that ass will be free access. Won’t it, boy?”

“Fuck no, I’m planning topping your ass the minute I get the chance and showing you how a real Beckham boy should act.” Cruz cockily responded. “Unlike my slutty older brothers. Who took that cock like little cockwhores.”

“Nice job, twat, you’ve doomed yourself…” With no surprise to even fake, Romeo watched and listened to Cruz screaming when he got pinned to the floor and their dad’s massive schlong shoved deep into his teenage ass with even less mercy than what his own ass received. Romeo winced watching Cruz get destroyed so hard. “Mm… why didn’t you go that hard on me?”

“Because you’re a thin fucking twink, if I fucked you like this. I would be going through your damn stomach.” David snorted, knowing Romeo couldn’t handle getting his entire length and strength. Cruz’s sexy ass however reminded him of Brooklyn’s, plump and ready for the pounding his wife had stopped him from giving his sons for years.

“DA- MPH!” Cruz wanted to scream but David cupped his mouth. Hammering the boy into the ground with gruff grunts. 

“Don’t worry, Romeo… daddy will feed your ass this load the moment your brother learns his fucking place!” David slammed so deep Cruz could have sworn it would go right through him.

“My place is fucking your ass!” Cruz growled, grunting heavily and panting as his father’s massive cock ripped open his hole. Forcing it open for more cock in the future. David proceeded to cover his mouth again. 

“Romeo, gag him, would you?” David instructed. Then he laughed when his twink son moved up, with his cock aimed at Cruz’s mouth. “Cute, boy. But nobody is sucking that thing. Turn around. Let him eat that ass…”

“W-won’t he bite me?” Romeo blushed.

“Not if he wants to be able to sit for the next year.” David growled, slamming into the fifteen-year-old to show him that he had the force to do it.

“MPH!” Cruz gasped into David’s hand when his dad slammed it all in. He thrashed underneath David, trying to get away but the hand covering his mouth was quick to grab his hair tightly and that meaty dick impaled his ass with its scary length, fucking the air from his lungs. Giving David the chance to shove his son’s face between Romeo’s amazingly smooth cheeks. “Ngh… mmph…!”

“Eat it, Cruz. Eat your brother’s ass.” David hissed forcefully.

Romeo arched upwards, moaning like the slut he was. The blond boy pushed back his blond hair and gave his sexy, juicy ass a wiggle. “Mmph! Dad, his tongue’s pretty… fu-fucking deep!”

“Romeo… Shut the fuck up and enjoy it.” David sighed, forcing Cruz in deeper with a few harder slams.

“Yes daddy,” Romeo pushed his ass back as Cruz’s tongue flicked around inside him. Tasting the hole their father had destroyed. And yet already Romeo was getting tight again, flexing around his brother’s tongue as he returned to virgin tightness. Just as he reached that point. He screamed. David’s rough hand had come down and smacked his juicy, tanned ass. “AH!!”

“Isn’t this better, Cruz? You fucking submitting to your place in the family. Taking my dick and pleasuring your older brothers like a good little boy.” David smirked as he pounded the boy into submission.

“Can I top him?” Romeo asked quietly.

Growling, David gave one last slam into Cruz before sliding out. He shifted up over Cruz then pushed down the middle child. He smacked that boy’s ass harder, growling deeper now. “I know you did not just ask that… Didn’t I tell you that your place is as a fucking slut! You aren’t topping me or your brothers, boy.!”

“I-I got it! No topping… Maybe you should, uhm, fuck your reminder into me? A-and cum inside?” Romeo offered his ass up as payment. Feeling his father’s cock twitch between his cheeks as he wiggled it.

“What do you think, Cruz? Should I fuck your brother like a slut or make him sweat.” David smirked, looking down at his panting youngest boy.

“What’s making him sweat?” Cruz gasped for air, feeling too weak to get up off the ground.

David smirked, grabbing his younger and forcing him back down onto his knees and sliding his lengthy cock against the lips of the fifteen-year-old. “This is.”


End file.
